


Corpse Grinder

by movethisalong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movethisalong/pseuds/movethisalong
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan don't like each other, don't get along very well, and have some of the best sex either will ever have. Kakuzu returns from a solo mission and comes to realize all of these things with Hidan.
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Corpse Grinder

Kakuzu idly thumbed through his stacks, counting and recounting again until he was positive it was all there. 90,000,000 ryo, for three snow ninja he'd just delivered. He locked his briefcase back up and slid it against the wall before leaning back and shutting his eyes a moment. 'Thirty million apiece for such weak ninja…' he thought, as he reflected on his easily obtained victory. Either way, if the money was this good, he could see himself taking a few more trips to the Land of Frost. He leaned back forward and pulled his hood from his head, realizing now that a splash of blood had started to dry across it. He scoffed, as it was probably ruined and he'd have to find himself a new one now.

He racked his brain trying to think of a good way to remove the stain as suddenly the door to the room slid open. Hidan obnoxiously stepped in, a blue popsicle stuffed in his mouth. He slid it out and let it drip on the floor as Kakuzu glared.

"Don't look so happy to see me, you old shit." He spoke as he rested his scythe against the wall.

Kakuzu only grunted as he rose to his own feet. He looked back down at his mask, and wondered when the last time he'd been out and about without it was. Then he looked back to his briefcase before finally turning his emerald gaze to his partner.

"What took you so long, Hidan?" He spoke.

"What took me so long?! You've been gone for two fuckin' days! I just stepped out to get some damn lunch!" Hidan snapped back.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he began to undo his cloak. Maybr a quick shower would help him relax a bit. Maybe after two days, a few more minutes away from the little zealot would be the cherry on top to a productive weekend sundae. Once he was free of his cloak he gently folded it over and left it on the table he'd been sitting at. He turned his back to Hidan and stretched out his arms before brushing his hair from his face.

Hidan was, needless to say, peeved. He comes back to their room at this dumpy inn that Kakuzu picked from a shitty podunk meal to find his missing elder, and all the old bastard can say is "What took so long" like a jackass. However, once his back was turned, a bit of anger left his expression. When most people saw Kakuzu's back, all they saw were stitches and unsettling masks. But Hidan had learned to look past that, and come to admire the old man's rippling musculature. The stretch certainly helped free him from his anger.

When the ancient criminal had turned back to face him, he had to quickly snap back into reality. He smirked and let out a quick chuckle, not that it was enough to bring Kakuzu's mood up.

"I got back as quick as I could you old fart. Im here now, aren't I?" He blurted, recieving a frown from them dark haired man.

"Fine. I'm going to go wash up. We need to move on from this place." Was the calm retort as he walked towards the door that Hidan still stood in front of.

Kakuzu always had a habit of subconsciously riling him, then trying to walk away. But after two days of silence, the silver haired twunk would be damned if all he got was a stretch and a frown. He thought as fast as his himbo brain could, trying to force out an excuse for the old man to stay.

"Oi, wait a fuckin' second! I gotta tell you something first!" Hidan shouted as Kakuzu stood before him. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, but listened nonetheless. "I uh, had a weird dream last night! And you were in it!"

"Hidan, I don't have the time or the patience for-"

"You gotta hear me out! It was just like this!" The steam nin yelled, cutting Kakuzu off. "You came back to the room, and uh, your money was short! By a few fucking million too!" He finished, hoping money talk would distract him.

Kakuzu frowned harder and furled his brow, but still quickly darted his eyes back to his briefcase. There's no way it could be short, he thought. He'd counted and recounted again and again. But why else would Hidan bring it up? Just for some silly dream? Or… was he planning on helping himself as soon as he had left the room? Hidan wouldn't be the first partner he had who'd try to dip into the bounty hunter's profits, but this seemed a bit brazen, even for him. And to warn him first? It didn't exactly add up. But things didn't have to add up to set Kakuzu off.

He charged Hidan and forced him into the wall with his forearm against his throat. Hidan yelped as he hit the wall, and the elder shinobi grabbed him by the hair before he could react, using it to shove his head back. As the younger man slowly opened his eyes, he found only Kakuzu's cold green stare.

"You may be immortal Hidan, but if you touch a single ryo in that case, I'll rip your head off and keep it under my bed so I can piss in your mouth at night. Do we understand each other?" He hissed, forcing his arm against his throat harder and making him choke.

Hidan wanted to sass him, but found himself unable to speak. He gritted his teeth as he quickly drove his knee up and into Kakuzu's side, forcing him to grunt and release his neck. He still kept a hard grip on his hair however, and tugged him forwards as he doubled back. Hidan lost his footing and fell forward, crashing face first on the hard wood floor. Kakuzu quickly recovered and stared down at the groaning zealot before swiftly kicking him in his side and knocking him on his back. Hidan wheezed and finally Kakuzu rested his foot on the younger man's chest, pinning him in place. He glared down as he waited for the silver twunk's response.

"Fuck… you… old bastard…" he groaned as he reached up to grab Kakuzu's ankle.

The dark haired shinobi stepped down harder to steady his footing. But after a moment, he stepped back off and offered a reluctant hand down to him. Hidan narrowed his eyes and frowned, but still accepted the hand up. Once they were face to face again, the younger immortal spoke up.

"I wasn't going to take your damn money. What the hell would I even want it for?!" He growled, in his own reassuring way. 

Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle at him. How naive could he be, an immortal man with no use for money. Then again, Hidan preferred a simpler, more violent life style. A few million ryo would probably be safer with him than locked in a briefcase at the end of the day. As the old man continued to muse, he failed to notice his partner's violet eyes staring deeply into his green. Hidan hated the way he felt for the old bastard. A greedy, blaspheming nihilist of a bygone era with a temper to match his own, but lord Jashin forgive him if he didn't look good doing it all. Even when Kakuzu blew his top and tried as hard as he could to end his life, he could only fantasize about that well built body pinning him down. 

Kakuzu snapped from his thoughts as it dawned on him that his partner was staring intently at his face, gently chewing his lower lip. He knew this look all too well. He reached his hand up and grabbed Hidan by the chin, jolting him back to reality. The silver haired man frowned and furled his brow, but as he opened his mouth to complain Kakuzu tugged him forward into a rough kiss. Hidan yelped angrily at first, but failed to struggle long as he began to melt into the older man's arms.

Kakuzu bit at the twunk's lower lip, who let a groan escape in response. As he did, the bounty hunter slid his tongue into his mouth and lapped it against his own. Hidan moaned as he gripped one hand tight to Kakuzu's shoulder and wrapped the other around his lower back, tracing his fingers over the old man's various scars and stitches. His knees began going weak as his partner kissed him harder and deeper, allowing his tongue to fully explore his eager mouth. After a few moments more though, Kakuzu broke away to breath.

Hidan began to pant as he leaned his forehead against Kakuzu's chest, and could only cling tighter as he felt the old man's strong hands forcefully open up his cloak. When the younger man tried to look back up to his partner, however, he could feel only his grip on his waist and chin pushing him down. He tried to fight it, but quickly conceded and dropped back to his knees. He scowled up at him, only to be greeted my Kakuzu's meaty dick inches from his face.

"Why do I always have to suck your stupid cock? Would it kill you to-" he was suddenly cut off by his elder partner's length pushing past his lips and into his mouth.

He angrily grunted as he grabbed Kakuzu by his hips, but the elderly shinobi grabbed another fistful of silver hair and pushed himself deeper. He let out a deep sigh as he slowly sheathed himself down Hidan's throat, and finally rested once he'd gone balls deep. He didn't stop long, only long enough to appreciate Hidan's humbled and handsome face, eyes rolled back with welling tears and cheeks starting to go flush. He slowly pulled himself back out, but left his thick head inside his mouth as he gave himself a few strokes.

Without warning, Kakuzu slid himself back in, faster this time, forcing himself back down in a single thrust. He kept up his quick rhythm, fucking the younger man's throat at his own pleasurable pace, groaning each time he filled him. His balls slapped hard against Hidan's chin each time, and he slid his other hand behind his partner's head to help keep him in place. The young man's face was beet red, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried in vain to keep a tight grip on his partner. One hand was clutched to the hem of Kakuzu's pants while his other was gripped to the old man's toned ass.

Hidan tried to slide his tongue about to help finish him faster, but Kakuzu's cock was so thick that it kept it pinned to the bottom of his mouth. It fillied him with each deep thrust down his throat and he was powerless to do anything about it. The old man tugged his head forward with each stroke, eyes shut tight as he could feel his orgasm starting to build. After a few more quick and shallow thrusts, Kakuzu pulled himself from Hidan's mouth. The younger man choked and gagged, breathing heavy and shutting his eyes as trails of saliva dangled from his lips and the head of his partner's dick. When he again opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Kakuzu jerking himself off. 

It didn't take many strokes for the elder immortal to finish, and thick streams of semen exploded from him across Hidan's face and into his hair. As he was still panting to regain his breath, a good deal made it into his mouth as well. Once Kakuzu had finished jerking himself he let his cock hang as he released his partner's silver hair. He leaned back and let out a few pants, admiring his handiwork across the little zealot's face. Hidan looked as angry as he usually did afterwards, but atill obediently swallowed the load in his mouth just as he was expected to.

Hidan scowled as the thick load slid down his tender throat. He raised a hand to wipe the rest of the cum away as he shakily began to rise to his feet. His own cock was so hard that each move he made pressed it uncinfortably against his pants. Once he was stood back up, he clumsily began to undo the garment, still angrily staring up at Kakuzu. He tried to speak, but his throat was still sore from the beating it'd taken. Kakuzu smirked a bit in response. Soon Hidan had fished himself out of his pants and had begun slowly stroking himself, his free hand grabbed onto his partner's side. Kakuzu reached a calloused hand down and wrapped it around the younger man's, guiding him slowly over himself. Soon he took himself in his other and quickly stroked himself hard again.

"You can choose a position this time, Hidan." He muttered softly as he pressed their cocks together and began to stroke them.

As he frotted them, he leaned forward for another kiss. But instead of reciprocating, this time Hidan quickly jolted up to headbutt him in the mouth. The sudden assault made Kakuzu stumble back, and he quickly tasted blood as he lost balance and fell back on his ass, barely catching himself with his palms on the floor. When he angrily darted his eyes back up, he saw that Hidan had already stripped himself naked and was crouching to straddle him. He leaned forward, eyes filled with fury and ready to chew him out, but this time it was Hidan who took him unawares.

The younger immortal sat in his lap and leaned in to kiss him, slowly licking at his lips and sliding his pink tongue past his lips. Kakuzu slowly shut his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Hidan's waist and pulled him closer. They both groaned as their cocks slid against each other, and Hidan began instinctively humping against him, still eager for his first orgasm of the night. The old man began kissing back hard, slithering his tongue around his partner's as a mixture of spit and blood began to slowly trickle from their mouths. He reached his other hand slowly up and down Hidan's side as his younger lover wrapped his arms behind his neck. Their hard cocks twitched against each other as Kakuzu could feel his partner's tongue prodding at his split lip, and suddenly he had a relaization. He angrily broke the kiss and grabbed Hidan tightly by the throat, fuming as he stared up into his eyes.

"You little bastard, you're just trying to lick up my blood aren't you!" He accused, seething as he gripped harder.

Hidan choked trying to respond, but held up his hands in innocence. After a moment Kakuzu released him, ready for an explanation.

"You stupid old bastard… if I wanted to use you in a ritual I'd have done it by now! Besides, why would Lord Jashin want a geriatric prick like you! It would be a goddamned insult as far as I'm concerned!" He shouted, staring daggers down at his partner.

Kakuzu contemplated a moment. He was probably right, he'd had plenty of opportunities to lick his blood and use him in his rituals before and had opted not to. Perhaps he'd jumped the gun, this time.

"Fine… just don't get any ideas up there." He responded, as he slid his hands to grip onto Hidan's hips.

Hidan scoffed, but placed his hands on Kakuzu's shoulders. He leaned back in for another kiss, and just as their lips met he grabbed the neck of his shirt and ripped it open, revealing his elder partner's scarred but muscular chest. Kakuzu broke away again to protest, but Hidan quickly slid his hands over his pecs and leaned in close against him.

"What's wrong shithead? You don't like having your old man tits played with?" He purred, taking one of his nipples between two fingers and pinching, as he give the other a quick flick with his tongue.

Kakuzu quietly moaned as his young partner began to play with his chest. He instinctively slid his hands from his waist to his cock, jerking him slowly as he teased him. Soon Hidan was panting again as his elderly lover pumped his cock faster. It was becoming too much for Kakuzu too quickly, and he knew he had to take the reigns again before his twunk pushed him over the edge. He quickly grabbed Hidan by his chest and shoved him to his back, pushing himself upwards as he did. Now that he was hovering over his silver haired partner, he readied the head of his fat cock against his puckered hole. Hidan's eyes shot wide open as he realized what was happening. He hadn't even been fingered, stretched, let alone lubricated. He shot a worried glance at his partner's face as he gripped hard onto his forearms.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and lifted Hidan's ass up, using his thumbs to spread open his hole. He spat against it and let one of his threads slip from his wrist to ply it against him. The tendril easily slid inside of him and applied the weak lubricant around, before retracting back inside of his arm. He again prodded him with the head of his cock, letting it gently slide inside. Hidan growled as his partner's massive dick stretched him open, driving deep into his guts. Kakuzu held his leg up and over his shoulder with one hand and grabbed his hip with the other. Once he'd stuffed the last of himself inside the younger immortal, he pulled him gently against him and leaned forward to be face to face. Hidan reached up and grabbed him by his sides, and with a quick grunt pulled back, sliding his hard cock halfway back out before slamming back in.

Hidan screamed as his partner's fat meat smashed into his sweet spot. He grabbed so hard to him that he ran the risk of ripping open his stitches. Kakuzu wasn't gentle in anything he did, least of all when topping his zealous lover. The old man gripped his legs tight as he drove himself harder and faster into him. Hidan screamed and cursed as he was split open, his hard cock slapping against his tummy each time his partner filled him. From the anal stimulation alone he was reaching his climax, biting onto his lip as he could feel his cock twitching. After a few more deep thrusts into his prostate, Hidan came, splattering both of their abs and chests in his pent up nut.

He screamed as Kakuzu continued to drive into him, forcing more cum out with each hard thrust. After a few more, however, the old man pulled out and released his legs. Hidan groaned as he did, lying limp as his partner roughly flipped him onto his belly. He hurriedly rose to his knees and arched his back, swaying gently in post climax bliss. If he was lucky, Kakuzu would fuck another orgasm out of him before he was finished himself. The old man grabbed two fistfuls of ass as he pressed himself back inside of Hidan's tight hole, and began pulling the twunk back onto him and pushing him back away. Hidan grinned and gritted his teeth, the sensation of being used like a fleshlight for such a massive cock getting him as hard as he'd ever been before. 

"Mmm, yeah, fuck that sweet ass old man!" He moaned, bucking along. "Tell me how much you love to fuck this tight boy pussy!"

Kakuzu grunted in response, and began thrusting as well as pulling him along. His meat slid deeper and harder, prodding at the young immortal's spot again and driving him quickly towards a second orgasm. He tightly lidded his eyes in anticipation as he began to inch a hand back towards his stiff cock to relieve himself.

Kakuzu huffed and grunted as he put his all into each thrust, slowly but surely approaching his climax. He wanted to wrap his hands around his partner's neck, watch his face go red and feel his throat pulsate under his grip, the perfect experience to drive him to the finish. As he plowed faster and faster, he was suddenly reminded of Hidan's Jashin amulet. Smirking a bit, he tugged him back into a powerful thrust and reached forward to grab at the necklace. He yanked it back, forcing a choked yelp as he tightened it around the younger man's throat. Hidan was furious at this heresy, and reached both arms back as far as he could. He managed to wrap a hand around the offending wrist and began to claw.

"Let… it go… bastard...!" He hoarsely growled as his nails broke Kakuzu's skin.

Kakuzu growled back, but released it. Hidan panted a moment, and stopped bucking againsthim, clearly upset that he'd bring that into things. The old man very nearly felt bad, but was so close to cumming that he pressed his weight down on Hidan, laying flat on top of him and keeping his legs spread with his own. His thrusts were faster and harder, and soon Hidan was back to moaning as his own cock rubbed against his stomach with each thrust. It didn't take much of this position to finally bring Kakuzu to his end. He groaned and yelled as he slammed himself deep into his partner and released, filling his ass with another thick load of cum.

The sensation of his prostate being coated in his partner's semen was finally enough to bring Hidan his second orgasm, and the zombie combo both came together, pressed tightly together between the floor and Kakuzu's muscular bulk. Kakuzu, for a brief moment, wrapped his arms around the younger man and let them fall to their sides, giving him a small kiss on the back of the neck as he did. The moment had to end soon, though. Kakuzu released his lover and calmly stood back up, leaving Hidan in a messy little heap. His junior partner quietly groaned at his, too worn out to properly complain. Kakuzu gazed down at him and smiled a touch. Perhaps he was luckier than he thought to be given such a parter.


End file.
